Vanity's Smurfy Companion (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
After the wood lodge stop, Vanity and Britze made their way through the Smurf Forest to the Forest of Portals. "So, why are we going here again?" Britze asked him. "If I'm going to win a golden mirror frame," Vanity explained, "I need the perfect glistening mirror to match!" "But..." Britze interjected, "Don't you already...have a....?" "Oh, but the best frame needs the best reflection, darling!" Vanity added as they scanned the colored portals, "Now, which one leads to the Corridor of Mirrors?" "Well," Britze thought, "Eccentric told me that the portal color is represented with an emotion. Guilty Pleasure Peak for example was a mix of blue and yellow...uh...green..." "So, what about it?" Vanity asked her. "We should find the portal that associates with Vanity," Britze continued, "Uh...your name." "So, the color?" Vanity asked again, "I think it's purple" Vanity pointed to a violet colored portal. Britze walked over to the violet portal and stuck her head in, "Yes, this is it!" Britze motioned Vanity over and the two crossed over. "Britze, you sure are intelligent!" Vanity commented, "Now, let's find the perfect reflection!" As they walked through the corridor, they spotted several different reflections, but none of them were good enough. By the time they climbed it, one reflection caught Vanity's eye, "Ooh!" Vanity cooed, "This sky blue clear reflection catches my beauty clearly!" Britze looked into her own reflection while Vanity was still browsing. She suddenly felt waves of doubt, sliding a piece of her hair out of her face and recalling Mona's harsh words: "With that old mop of hair, those cheap clothing, and don't even get me started on your dotted pimples on your face, no wonder no Smurf likes you!" Right then, Britze let a single tear roll down her cheek while trying to hold the rest in. "Alright, Britze!" Vanity looked into the mirror he wanted, "I think we've found everything we need. We can go...back...now" he just then noticed that Britze was feeling low and scarred by those hurtful words, "Are you alright?" Britze sniffed and turned to face Vanity, "Do you think I'm like this?" "Like who?" "This!" Britze motioned to her reflection, "Do ''you ''think I have moppy hair, cheap, bland clothing, and...my dotted freckles called pimples? Do ''you ''think that any Smurf would repulse my appearance?" "Now, who told you that?" Vanity asked. "Mona," Britze answered, "She told me that no Smurf would like me. She told me that ''she ''was the most beautiful Smurf in the village, and no other Smurfette would compare to her. She basically told me..." Britze sniffed again, "I'm not beautiful" Vanity watched as Britze clutched to herself while she silently sobbed. He thought about her words, and how they hurt her, and suddenly had an epiphany. "Britze," he began, "Look in here again. Even though it is certain that ''I ''am the most attractive Smurf in the village, you are beautiful in your own way. The reason why I'm so confident in my looks is because I don't listen to other people's opinions on what they think about me. They shouldn't matter to you, too, because you are truly stunning, and I bet there is some Smurf out there who thinks so." Britze smiled and toyed her hair shyly, "Coming from you, it's a big honor!" Vanity chuckled while he blushed, "N-now, let's get that reflection. We're going to need a big load." "Why?" Britze cocked her head. "Because we're gonna have a bit of a costume change" Previous Next Category:Vanity's Smurfy Companion chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story